you'll remember me
by LM Ryder the Batty Bat
Summary: this is my first attempt at SNARRY the same rules apply DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ there will be Weasley and Dumbledore bashing as well and this story is NOT connected to The Natasha Riddle series. The SNARRY part is implied. ONESHOT purely a freak's experiment ON PROBATION.


Title: you'll remember me

Author: LM Ryder the Batty Bat

Rating: M

Fandom: Harry Potter

Characters: Severus Snape Minerva McGonagall Harry Potter

Disclaimer: THE AUTHOR IS NOTHING BUT AN AMATEUR. SHE OWNS NOTHING OTHER THAN THE PLOT, ALL COPYRIGHTS ARE RESERVED.

Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter SNARRY (SLASH) wolfstar (Sirius/Remus SLASH)

Author note: this is my first attempt at SNARRY the same rules apply DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ there will be Weasley and Dumbledore bashing as well and this story is NOT connected to The Natasha Riddle series.

The SNARRY part is implied.

You'll Remember Me 

Narrator's point of view

The bat-like headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry paced while he waited for the handsome Boy Who Lived to singlehandedly finish the war.

Severus Snape knew that there was every likelihood that his young companion would die. They had discussed the idea at great length until both were relatively comfortable with the prospect. Both knew that if anything should happen to the other the rest of the family would take care of them.

Both Harry and Severus knew something else... they both knew and fully understood that what the wizarding world as a whole failed to realise was that Lord Voldemort was not the wizard everyone thought he was. Tom Marvolo Riddle had been a boy who was lonely and abused and who Professor Albus Dumb-As-A-Door had epically failed! He was the first of three.

Tom Riddle walked into the Headmaster's balcony and found his adopted grandson pacing.

"Sev, he'll be all right"  
"we thought that about Minerva and... Now she's a cat... my best friend is a tabby cat..."

"I know we thought that about Minerva but the only way to save her was to make the Animagus transformation permanent. Minerva knew that herself she was the one who told me to do it."

"Where's Lucius?"  
"He's with Narcissa and Draco I told them to come up here they will be here in a while."  
"I'm glad."

Harry's point of view

I could see the bat like figure of my Sev standing on the headmaster's balcony, his grandfather not ten feet from him, Minerva in his arms, purring up a storm as only cats can.

It was then that I heard the words I had been waiting for

"I KNOW THAT YOU ARE PREPARING TO FIGHT YOUR EFFORTS ARE FUTILE YOU CANNOT FIGHT ME I DO NOT WANT TO KILL YOU I HAVE GREAT RESPECT FOR THE TEACHERS OF HOGWARTS I DO NOT WANT TO SPILL MAGICAL BLOOD."

Dumbledore had arrived, the showdown was about to begin.

We duelled across the front lawn and over the Quidditch pitch. We duelled up to the astronomy tower...

"COME ON ALBUS; LET'S FINISH THIS HOW WE STARTED IT... TOGETHER" I yelled and we disapparated.

Severus's point of view

Narcissa, Lucius and Draco arrived with Luna and the twins I watched Harry and Dumbledore duel. Lucius put his hand on my shoulder. I heard a low bark and felt a cold wet nose in the palm of my hand.

"Padfoot." I said

There was a pop and the dog vanished becoming a human being with shoulder length curly dark hair. The door opened again and Remus stepped in and put his arms around Sirius.

"I am ok Remy" said Sirius "I am ok"  
"I thought for a moment... that I had lost you"

"You won't get rid of me that easily!"

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that."

Harry's point of view

"Do it you bastard cast the killing curse and get it over with"

"Fine... AVADA KEDAVERA"

There was a rush and suddenly nothing. I was in a great empty white building. A beautiful woman with the same eyes as mine appeared at my side.

"Mum!"

"Harry... it's not over yet. You have a choice you can go back or you can come with us"  
another woman slightly taller than my mother, and a lot thinner with long black hair and big dark brown eyes

"Are you Severus's mother?"  
"Yes I am... will you go back"  
"yes ma'am of course..."  
"Good boy... will you tell my son that my death was not his fault... I know he blames himself"

"Yes ma'am I will tell him"

"How did you learn to be so polite Harry? My sister brought you up?"  
"My teachers" I said simply.

"Wotcher Lily, Harry, Eileen"  
"Dora"  
"I'm Sirius's cousin; Dumbledore killed me and my mother when I was a kid."

"Oh... I'm sorry"

"you have to go back and finish him off... his Horcruxes mean he can come back"  
"we destroyed the ring, the locket, the diary, the cup, the diadem,"  
"and the accidental horcrux, the one he didn't mean to make"  
"me?"  
"Yes"

"well that settles it I have to go back and help Sev kill that thrice damned snake and end this war once and for all."  
"Go Harry..."

"I will see you when my time comes mum"  
"you will my son. I am proud of you."

"Thank you"  
I felt the atmosphere change around me. Dumbledore was laughing because he thought he had killed me but all he had done was remove the horcrux.

He was duelling his brother when I got up and surprised him

"but I killed you"  
"you don't get it Dumbledore you killed a piece of your own soul... and now... George, why don't you do what has to be done?"  
"with pleasure Harry..."

George lopped off the snake's head Dumbledore gave a furious scream...

"AVADA KEDAVERA!"  
"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Dumbledore fell backwards in a graceful arc and landed with a thud at my feet... with Fred and George flanking me, I went to find Sev.

Severus's point of view

When Dumbledore had struck my Harry with the killing curse I ran into my bedroom... tears flooding down my face. I knew it was coming but it didn't make it any less shocking. Lucius followed me.

"Luc" cried Narcissa " it's over, Harry's ok he's killed Dumbledore once and for all!"

I wiped my streaming eyes as Narcissa said "it looks like he's coming up here with the twins"

"good."

The door to my office flew open and in came Harry and the twins.

"Sev, when Dumbledork killed me I spoke with your mother and she told me you are to stop blaming yourself for her death."  
"all right"


End file.
